


Burning Down The House

by tadeudz



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas can't cook, Castiella Milton, Dean is a giver, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, DestielSmutBrigade, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sappy Ending, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadeudz/pseuds/tadeudz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiella forgets to get Deanna a Valentine's Day gift, so attempts to redeem herself by cooking a romantic meal instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down The House

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY struggled with this (which is probably fairly evident) but I gave it my best shot. This was my first attempt at f/f smut so any constructive criticism would be useful!  
> Non-Beta'd so all errors are my own.

Cas was waiting patiently at the kitchen table for Deanna to return home from work. She was sipping a glass of Prosecco and tapping the glass expectantly with her well-manicured nails when she heard the familiar turn of Dee’s key in the lock.  
“Hey honey, I’m home!” Deanna called comically, throwing off her leather jacket and hanging it over the balustrade.  
“I’m in the kitchen Dee!” Cas replied, slurping down the remaining wine and positioning herself at the stove, attentively stirring the concoction in front of her.  
“Hmmm, something smells good.” Deanna sniffed over Cas’ shoulders, hands on her waist, a gentle squeeze and a soft kiss on her neck. She noticed the open bottle of wine on the table and frowned.  
“You smell good too. Though it’s not like you to start drinking without me babe. What’s up?” she motioned for Cas to sit with her at the table. Unzipping her biker boots, she kicked them under the table and rolled up her shirt sleeves.  
“Dee, I have to keep stirring or the sauce will burn.” Cas said, trying to ignore Deanna’s pleading expression. She had a sixth sense for reading right through Castiella’s stoic silence.  
“Cas, don’t give me that ‘not of import’ crap. I know something is up. Will you please stop stirring the damn sauce and tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I’m sorry Dee.” Cas said placing the wooden spoon on the counter and she sat down at the table. Her countenance sombre and serious, it was starting to really worry Deanna.  
”Sorry? Sorry for what Cas?”  
“I’m afraid I forgot to buy you a Valentine’s gift.” She hung her head, her dark curls falling in front of her face. Her pale alabaster hands smoothed over her grey skirt and came to rest in her lap and she sighed deeply, waiting for her lover’s reaction. It wasn’t quite what she expected.  
Deanna giggled. Cas looked up to see Dee’s eyes gleaming with silent tears of laughter. She was trying so hard not to burst out laughing; one single tear did escape and rolled down her freckled cheek.  
“Dee I’m confused. You’re not upset with me?” Cas asked, concerned. “You bought me those wonderful roses and I didn’t get you anything.”  
Deanna wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. She swept her golden locks out of her face and smiled at Cas, her green eyes shining with love and humour.  
“You don’t need to buy me a gift, Cas. Valentine’s day is just one stupid day. We have the rest of our lives to celebrate being together. “ She slid her chair closer; lifting Cas’ pale hands to her own plump pink lips she kissed each one in turn. “I have all I want, all I need, right here. We love each other, right?”  
“More than I ever thought I could love anyone, Dee.” Cas stared back, her blue eyes brimming with tears. Deanna leaned in then, brushing her dark tendrils of hair out of her face, lifting her chin and kissed her softly. They were kissing for a while when Cas pulled away suddenly, head tilting slightly, face pinched as if offended.  
“Cas?”  
“What is that awful smell?” She asked.  
“Oh shit! Cas the sauce! Did you leave the burner on?” Deanna jumped up and grabbing the pan off the stove with a dish towel she plunged it into the sink turning the water on. Steam combined with the brown gunge that had burnt to the bottom of the pan, filling the kitchen with a cloud of noxious gas. Deanna thought it looked almost as bad as it smelled.  
Cas looked utterly defeated.  
“I was trying to make up for the lack of gift by cooking you a lovely meal.” Deanna pulled her close, kissed her again and held her tightly.  
“Hey babe, how about we order pizza, watch that bee documentary you have saved on the DVR…do a little smooching?” Deanna could be very persuasive.  
“Maybe we could do a little more than smooching?” Cas ventured, a smile creeping across her face.  
“Well if I order the pizza now that gives us, hmmm a good 45 minutes to wait….I think we can make pretty good use of that time.”  
“Do it!” Cas unbuttoned her ivory blouse, kissed Deanna on the cheek and scampered into the bedroom. “Hurry up, Dee!”  
Deanna had never ordered a pizza so fast. She was stripping down to her underwear, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she requested extra pepperoni and some garlic bread for Cas.  
When she got to the room, Cas was laying naked on their bed. Tendrils of her dark hair splayed out behind her on the white pillow, her silky smooth skin glowing in the soft light. She playfully beckoned Dee to her; a coiled finger and a wicked grin.  
Quickly removing her underwear she joined Cas on the bed. Deanna was enraptured; the plump pink of Cas’ lips enticing her further, she leaned down to kiss her lover. She adhered herself to those sweet lips, her tongue seeking out Cas’ in passionate desperation. Cas moaned and her hands cradled Dee’s face, fingers snagging on her tawny hair.  
“You’re perfect Dee.” Cas breathed as they broke apart. Deanna smiled and her cheeks flushed from more than the lust. “Hardly perfect but I’m glad you think so Cas.” Deanna replied.  
“Please kiss me again, Dee.” Cas could hear the wanton need in her voice and she didn’t care. She’d beg for Dee over and over again.  
“Do you want me baby?” Dee teased in a whisper, her lips perilously close but not quite touching. It was maddening to Cas; she bucked her hips up, her hands on Deanna’s back, pulling her closer.  
“I need you Deanna.” Sighed Cas.  
Happy to oblige, Deanna resumed the kiss, her hands caressing the soft mounds of Cas’ breasts, playfully tweaking her rosy nipples. She gave them a good lick in turn for good measure before slowly stroking her stomach. As her hand moved further down between slick thighs, she slipped a finger over her pubic mound, moaning at the wetness there.  
Cas whined, and then smiled when she saw those twinkling green eyes retreating. Deanna traversed her body with soft kisses and licks until she saw her lover thrust her hips once more, moaning with longing.  
Positioning herself between Cas’ milky thighs, Deanna hummed over her moist pussy, teasing a kiss when she really wanted to bury her face in the wetness. She licked a stripe up from the bottom of her swollen lips to the neatly trimmed flash of course dark hair. Cas’ scent was a cocktail of vanilla and musk and it drove Deanna crazy. As much as she wanted to satiate her own desires, she craved those delicious frantic moans the teasing drew from her lover. Cas was becoming more and more impatient with Deanna’s tentative kisses and licks.  
Deanna couldn’t hold back any longer, as much as she enjoyed teasing Cas she was hungry to see her breaking apart.  
“You going to come for me baby?” her voice raw and full of lust, Dee waited for Cas’ guttural wordless response then roughly pushed two fingers inside her, furiously licking and sucking on her puffy clit.  
Cas bucked her hips again and grabbed at Dee’s hair, pulling her in close so she could grind on her.  
Deanna pushed in a third finger, working them in faster, deeper; her masterful tongue devouring Cas’ clitoris, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  
“OH FUCK DEEE!” Cas thrashed about on the bed, legs trembling, toes curling.  
“Come for me babe…I want to feel you come...” Dee growled, removing her fingers and thrusting her ravenous tongue inside Cas’ sopping wet hole.  
Cas let out a whine as she came hard, her orgasm spasming around Dee’s tongue.  
“That’s it my beautiful angel…come for me.” Deanna purred, moving along the bed to lie down next to Cas.  
“I was supposed to give you the gift Dee….” Cas whispered, breathlessly.  
“You just did, Cas.”

Cas was snoring gently on the sofa, a blanket pulled over her and the flashing TV screen in the background; the volume turned down to barely a whisper. Deanna stepped silently over the discarded pizza box and out to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the porch. She sipped on her beer and looked out at the starlit sky.  
“Dee? You ok?” Cas appeared behind her, rubbing her eyes, the blanket draped over her shoulders.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking how lucky I am.”  
“We both have a lot to be thankful for Dee.” Cas replied, placing the blanket over them both as she sat down next to Deanna. “However, I still owe you that gift.”  
“Cas, you _are_ my gift.”


End file.
